moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vazrok Ironeye
Tur'gosh, son of Stronkar, now known as Vazrok Ironeye, is a Bleeding Hollow shaman and far seer in service to the New Horde. He boasts victories in the First and Second War, as well as the ensuing conflicts with the Alliance. He drank the demon blood during the rise of the Horde, but later reformed and returned to the nomadic lifestyle of a shaman of the orcish clans. Vazrok has held a number of positions of prominence in both military and spiritual capacities. While remaining active in the activities of the New Horde, Vazrok has joined the orcish society of Goramar. Description Equipment History Early Life Born Tur'gosh (meaning "small wolf" in Orcish) Vazrok was the first born son of Stronkar, a prominent warrior, in the fishing village of Zeth'kur in Tanaan. Vazrok was the only son of Stronkar's second mate, Mazoya, who Vazrok never met as she was killed in an arakkoa raid. Vazrok was never liked by his father, as he was born sickly. As Stronkar gained a new mate and the sons she gave him quickly outshone Vazrok, Stronkar began to try and get rid of his son. One day, Stronkar took Vazrok hunting. While creeping through the jungle, Stronkar struck Vazrok from his feet. While on the ground, Stronkar took a hammer to Vazrok's right knee. He told his son that he was nothing to him, and that his legacy would be passed to his "true sons". Stronkar ran off, expecting Vazrok to die. Slave and Gladiator Vazrok was instead saved from his death, but forced into captivity. He was picked up by ogre slavers, and sold to the mines in Nagrand. Despite his injuries and being sickly, he was forced to work endlessly, and became strong and resilient in his struggles. He was given the slave name 'Vazrok'. While he is unsure of its origins - it supposedly meant blunt blade according to some sources - he took it over his birth name of Tur'gosh. His reasoning was that his father had killed Tur'gosh on the jungle floor, but Vazrok was born of iron and blood. When Vazrok was an adolescent, he disobeyed an ogre taskmaster and killed him with a mining pick. Instead of killing the slave for his insolence, the ogre masters decided to take advantage of him and force him into the fighting pits. Vazrok had little to no martial prowess, so the first kill was one of the hardest things he had to do. Killing another orc stripped away what little remained of his innocence; the next ninety-nine were easy. Vazrok won his freedom, and lived amongst the Warsong in Nagrand for a winter and spring. While living with the Warsong, Vazrok was taught how to ride and how to fight while on the back of a wolf. He was blessed by a revered Far Seer, and given an axe that dated from the old times. Vazrok returned to Tanaan and to his home village. There he found his father fishing on the southern coast. His father did not recognize him, so he was able to talk to him and asked him of his first son. His father proudly said his first son was a weak disgrace and a runt, so he killed him. Vazrok responded that sons take after their fathers, and strangled him to death with his left hand. He later went into the village, found his half-brothers Garntrek and Strogoth, and killed them as well. He then went to the village elders, and admitted to his crimes. Vazrok was punished by the elders in the old way by losing three fingers off of the offending hand; one finger for each death. For his ferocity and with tales of his struggles, he was admitted into the Bleeding Hollow and quickly rose through the ranks. His killing of his kin was seen as a source of strength rather than treachery, a defining feature of his clan. A few years before the corruption of the Orcs, Vazrok attended a Kosh'harg Festival in Nagrand. There he met a fiercely independent hunter from the Thunderlord Clan named Dev'ral. He took a mate, Dev'ral, and had a daughter with her, named Vaelzra. Rise of the Horde In as much as Vazrok attempted to rekindle his feeling with his ancestors and the elements, his return to Tanaan coincided with the downfall of his species. As Kilrogg had committed his clan to Ner’zhul’s call for war against the Draenei, Vazrok became a soldier in what would later become the Horde. He participated in a number of raids into Draenei territory, mostly in Talador. As Ner’zhul was ousted from power and Gul’dan, Vazrok was part of the sack of Telmor that laid a heavy weight on Vazrok’s conscience. As part of the war council of Kilrogg Deadeye - Chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow - he accompanied the orcs to the Throne of Kil’jaedean. There he, with his race, drank the demon blood. His mind was warped by the blood of Mannoroth into becoming a tireless killing machine. Vazrok then followed the Horde to destroying the city of Shattrath, slaughtering countless innocents. As the Draenei were assumed destroyed, Vazrok watched his homeland of Tanaan be twisted into Hellfire Peninsula. The rivers ran dry and the dirt turned to red sand as the world of Draenor began to die. His skin turned green from the corruption, and he watched his mate die from starvation. His daughter, sick and starving, was terminal and could not survive the ravaging of the world. Vazrok one day carried here into the ocean, and forced her down into the water. As she struggled and begged her father to let her go, Vazrok forced the furies of water to take her deep into the sea. First and Second War As the Orcish Clans began to fight amongst themselves, a new opportunity was handed to them by Gul'dan. Vazrok, now with nothing left on Draenor, eagerly volunteered to follow the Horde through to Azeroth. There he fought amongst his Bleeding Hollow brethren, killing countless humans and razing the countryside. Even with the early defeats in the war, Vazrok took part in the sack of Stormwind. Vazrok spends much time inbetween the wars studying the history of the new world. Years after the fall of Stormwind, the Horde launched an assault on the northern kingdom of Lordaeron. The Bleeding Hollow were directed to strike directly through the mountains at the Dwarven kingdom of Khaz Modan. There Vazrok became an accomplished and renowned warrior, managing to kill several mountain kings and force the Dwarves back into Ironforge. And there Vazrok waited, stuck in a stalemate, freezing in the snow. After word came of Gul'dan's treachery, Vazrok followed Kilrogg Deadeye as they fell back to Blackrock Mountain and make a last ditch defence against the humans. The Horde charged out and fought the Alliance on the slopes of Blackrock Mountain. Vazrok killed many paladins and soldiers that day, but was eventually defeated and taken captive. Vazrok was held captive in Loch Modan for a period of time. On morning, he awoke before dawn to a shattering pain in his chest. He felt as if a thousand hands were digging against his chest. Later that day he would find that his homeworld Draenor had shattered, and the broken pieces had drifted into the twisting nether. He wept. Internment As per the Alliance Internment Act, Vazrok was commuted to Lordamere Internment Camp. There he spent the first few years being fiercely defiant, constantly disciplined and punished for escape attempts. On one occasion, a human warden had heard of the Bleeding Hollow blood rites, and carved out Vazrok's eye in a mocking tribute. The human left the knife in Vazrok's eyesocket, and snapped off the handle. While Vazrok never takes off his eyepatch that hides his wound, it is rumoured a piece of that blade is still lodged in Vazrok's skull. For this, Vazrok gained the name 'Ironeye' amongst his brethren. In what would later be called the 'lethargy of the orcs', the blood haze faded from Vazrok's veins, and he returned to being calm and reserved as he had been on Draenor. In this, he became friendly with one of the wardens, named Qobar Southspear. In this human, he found a shred of amity in his greatest enemy. Flight to Kalimdor Months turned into years, and years into decades. The orcs rotted in the internment camps, but the unquestionable will to fight never died amongst the Orcs. Led by Grommash Hellscream, Orgrim Doomhammer, and the young Frostwolf Chieftain Thrall, a mass prisonbreak occurred, revitalizing the spirit of the Horde. When the Warsong came to liberate the Lordamere camp, Qobar Southspear went to defend against the intruders. Vazrok - feeling guilty about his impending death - knocked him out and hid him behind a barracks to save his life. Vazrok later followed the Warsong on their campaign to rally the Horde. Despite Doomhammer falling in battle, the Orcs - Vazrok among them - pledged their lives to the new Warchief Thrall, as well as to a return of the shamanistic culture of their ancestors. Vazrok, as an older Bleeding Hollow, was given a position of privilege, and several ships were trusted to him for Thrall's plan to make it to the mysterious land of Kalimdor. Despite the bad weather and dangers of the Maelstrom, Vazrok and his men landed in the eastern coast of the Barrens. There they made their way inward, coming into contact with a tauren, Onadae Sunfeather. Sunfeather led the Bleeding Hollow to Cairne Bloodhoof, where they rendezvoused with Thrall and the rest of the Horde. They made battle with the humans who had fled Lordaeron. Thrall had Vazrok stay in the Barrens to reinforce the Horde position along the Southfury River. He did not participate in the wars of elves and demons. Life in the Barrens After the end of the Third War, Vazrok resigned from the Horde military and positions of responsibility in the Bleeding Hollow Clan. He retreated deep into the Barrens, in an attempt to rekindle his connection with the elements. He made his way south, ending up in Camp Taurajo. There, he again found the taurenOnadae Sunfeather. Sunfeather introduced Vazrok to the shamanistic traditions of the tauren, which Vazrok found very much echoed his own Orcish heritage. Vazrok relearnt the language of Kalimag, the tongue of the elements; he began to commune with his ancestors through it, and found great strength in that serenity. Vazrok returned to Orgrimmar, and began to help in the rebuilding of the Orcish nation. During this time Vazrok would spend winters in the Barrens being tutored by the elders of the tauren, and spend summers in Durotar teaching his own students in the mysteries of the elements. Vazrok declined to return to Outland when given the opportunity, stating that that world had died to him with his daughter, and that he had no interest in returning to the past. Shattering and War with the Alliance Vazrok was called to Orgrimmar to attempt to help deal with the elements being out of flux. Vazrok and other shaman spent day and night trying to calm the elements, to no avail. It was during this time that Thrall made pilgrimage to Nagrand, and Garrosh Hellscream was installed as Warchief. Vazrok watched with great apprehension as the Horde began to rip and tatter as Garrosh slayed Cairne. After Thrall returned, the world shattered and was thrown into chaos. Vazrok quickly fled to the Barrens where he found the landscape destroyed and Camp Taurajo pillaged. There he entered a rage, killing all of the human looters. He found Onadae Sunfeather's broken body that day, slumped over a child he was trying to protect. Vazrok joined the full Horde war effort against the Alliance after the destruction of Camp Taurajo. He garrisoned out of Desolation Hold, commanding forces to strike at the human strongholds surrounding Dustwallow Marsh. He even began taking scalps from dead human bodies andadorning his war wolf with their skulls. Vazrok commanded a force that - after the bombing of Theramore Isle - invaded the territory and tried to establish Horde dominance in the area. Despite being unsuccessful at controlling the lands completely, he forced the Alliance into a pyrrhic victory of abandoning the island as a military port. Vazrok continued to fight for Garrosh, becoming part of what would later be known as the 'True Horde', a collection of Orcs devoted to Hellscream's cause of making the Horde strong on Orc values. As he remained in Kalimdor, Vazrok was unaware of Garrosh's actions in Pandaria. Vazrok even became an auxiliary of the Kor'Kron Guard, fighting against the Darkspear Rebellion in the Barrens. Vazrok was later captured when the Darkspear Rebellion took Razor Hill. After the Siege of Orgrimmar, Vazrok was tried by a Darkspear tribunal and pardoned. He was re-admitted into Vol'jin's Horde. He was exiled into the Stonetalon Mountains. Goramar After the Siege of Orgrimmar, Vazrok fled to the Stonetalon Mountains. There he lived the life as a hermit alone. Lacking the spiritual or cultural ties to his people, he entered a great depression. While in Stonetalon, he was visited by the spirit of Onadae Sunfeather, who rehabilitated Vazrok back to a more honourable way of life. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Bleeding Hollow Orc Category:Shaman Category:Slaves Category:Gladiators Category:Goramar